We Knew We Were Differeret But This Is Crazy
by AthenaOwl10
Summary: It's about when 3 half-bloods turn into mermaids in Miami, Flordia 2 weeks before they go back to camp. What will happen? Will their friends find out their secrets? Why am I asking you? Please read! I suck at summaries. Kind of a H2o crossover thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own PJO or the setting from H2o just Cassi, Ever, and Hannah. Enjoy!**

**It will be like H2o but I'm sayin' it PJO kaykay. So no sayin' that it should be a crossover of PJO and H2o I'm makin' it just PJO kay. So no complaining. And sorry, they're OC's.**

**By the way they're all 14 kay, incase you get confused.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Cassi's POV**

I was walking on the beach in Miami, Flordia with my friends Ever(short for Evelene) and Hannah. _Only 2 more weeks until we go back to Camp Half-Blood,_ I thought. Oh did I mention we're demigods or half-bloods as we put it. Yeah I'm a daughter of Hermes, Ever is a daughter of Athena, and Hannah is a daughter of Aphrodite.

Anyway we were walking on the beach around 6 p.m. and Hannah decided we should go swimming and so Ever and I agreed to do that. I honestly have no clue why I agreed to do that, maybe because of the puppy dog eyes she gave us. We took of our shorts and t-shirts and set them down on the ground. (We were wearing those swimming shoes so left them on)**(A/N outfits at the bottom of my profile)**

We ran into the the water and after swimming out into sea for 10 minutes we saw a island.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Mako." answered Ever.

"Cool," exclaimed Hannah. "Let's check it out." And with that she started swimming towards the island.

Ever and I kept yelling for her to wait up but she kept swimming.

"Let's go." said Ever. With a nod we started swimming after her. Finally caught up with her she was already on the shore.

"Gods Hannah," I said panting. "You can freakin' swim."

"Thanks." she said.

"What now?" Ever asked as she wringed out her hair.

"We could," said Hannah. "go explore this place."

"Fine," I said. "But no funny buisness."

"Alright, alright. Fine I won't run off." said Hannah.

"Okay," I said. "Let's go." And we went around the island looking for nothing in particular and we end up finding this weird river thing with huge rocks around it. Ever jumped up on one of the rocks and then took a huge leap to the next one.

"Come on guys." sahe said.

"Okay?" I said/asked. I jumped across and made to the rock that Ever was on. Hannah was next. She jumped on the first rock then tried to jump to the other when she said, "It's too slippery. I can't do it."

"Just try, Han." I encouraged her.

"Okay." she said in a shaky voice. She jumped, slipped, and fell in a hole that I didn't notice from before.

"Hannah!" Ever and I screamed. We ran, jumped back to the other rock, and crouched down to where she fell in the hole and Ever yelled, "Hannah, are you okay!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she yelled back.

"Can you come back up." I yelled to her.

"No," she told us. "It's too steep."

"Um," I said, getting into the enterence out the hole. "Maybe if I can-" But I was cut short when I fell into the hole as well.

"Cassi!" Ever yelled after.

"I'm fine," I said looking around.

"Great," said Ever. "Why am I the only careful one?"

"'Cause your the daughter of Athena." said Hannah.

"Retorical question, Han." Ever said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Ever," I called. "You think you can find something to pull us out?"

"Maybe," she said getting up and slipping into the hole too. _Great,_ I thought _now there's no way out._

"Now your not that careful are you, Ev?" said Hannah.

Before they could argue I said, "Guys, we have to get out of here."

"You're right." said Ever.

"Ever," said Hannah. "This is your area, figure something out."

She rolled her eyes. "Let's just look farther into the cave. And I feel like you're using me sometimes, Hannah."

Hannah ignored her and looked at me.

"Let's go." I said.

We started walking into the cave and let me tell ya' it was so freaking dark. It was Ever's idea to fell on the walls following the 'path' of it. We finally came up a dead end. By that I mean we came up to small room, it was beautiful. There was this wall that had these blue gems on it and a small waterfall and acrorss from it there was a pool, clear blue and it seemed to be glowing slightly. I looked up and saw we inside the I saw that it was dark already. _Man _I thought _how long have we've been gone._

"Wow. It's not going to explode is it?" asked Hannah.

"It's beautiful. And it's been dorment for 3,000 years, I think we're safe." Ever said.

"Yeah," I said. "She's right you know."

Hannah walked over to the wall with the blue gems on it and put her hand in the water.

"Guys," said Ever. She on one knee looking into the pool. "The water rises and falls maybe it leads back out into the ocean."

"I'll go." I offered.

"You sure?" asked Hannah.

"Yeah," I said. "Be right back." And I jumped in. I started swimming and around for a way out. Finally I saw the way out and swan up. I gasped for air and looked around, I whispered, "Yes!" and dived back down.

I came back up to see Hannah and Ever sitting at the edge of the pool.

"You were right," I said. "It leads right to the ocean. About a 20 secound swim."

"Great," said Hannah. "When is Ever ever wrong?"

"When I want you to fail a test." sahe answered.

"Yeah," Hannah replied. "But you somehow get an A."

"Cause I change the answered when you turn it in."

"Ohhhh."

"Anyway," I said. "You comin' or not?" They slipped in from where they were sitting and went under and came back up. All of a sudden a bunch of bubbles came up around us going up. So we looked up and saw the full moon was above the volcano.

"Wow." was all I could say.

"Let's go." said Ever. And we dived into the water.

We can back up when Hannah said, "That seemed longer than 20 secounds."

"We should head home." I said. We started to swim home.

_**Next Day In The Morning Like 6:30 a.m. Or Something**_

I woke up at my house, went into my bathroom, and turned on the bath water. I went over to the small closet and got and got and slung it over the bar. I croutched down and felt the water to see if it's warm. All of a sudden I couldn't feel my legs anymore and I fell on the ground on my stomach. I looked behind me and saw my legs were replaced with a huge orange tail and saw my shirt was turned into a matching orange bikini top.

"Oh my gods." was all I said.

**Ever's POV**

I woke up in my room and got out of bed. I sighed, _only 2 weeks until you see your other family, _I thought.

I walked to the bathroom in the hallway and closed the door. I was about to brush my teeth when someone knocked on the door, I opened it to see my 7 year old sister, Riley with one of those small squirt guns and she shot water at me!

I yelled at her, "Riley! I will so get you for this!" And I slammed the door. All of a sudden I couldn't feel my legs anymore and I fell on the ground on my stomach. I looked behind me and saw my legs were replaced with a huge orange tail and saw my shirt was turned into a matching orange bikini top.

All I could say was, "Holy Zeus."

**Hannah's POV**

I woke up pretty early for me but I had to get in the shower, do my hair and make-up. Which by the way isn't to much for me, I don't do anyhting that special.

I walked to the bathroom and turned on the sink water. I grabbed a wash cloth and I put my hands in the water. All of a sudden I couldn't feel my legs anymore and I fell on the ground on my stomach. I looked behind me and saw my legs were replaced with a huge orange tail and saw my shirt was turned into a matching orange bikini top.

I cursed nervesly**(sp?)**, "Oh Styx."

** Sorry repetative end. Tell me if you liked it. Sorry if the beginning sucked I couldn't think of anything.**

**Please review. If you can guess who gets which power of freezing, heating, and controling water gets a cookie!(::) LOL XP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the H2o stuff just Cassi, Ever, Hannah, and Logan.**

**Like I said in the last chapter; no complaining about it should be under H2o and PJO crossover. I just put on this one because more people read PJO than watch H2o. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ever's POV<strong>

I can't freaking belive I'm a fish! I mean weirder things have happened but this! I wonder if it was because of the pool we found on Mako. If it's because of that that means Hannah and Cassi are too. Oh my gods!

I was in my bathroom on the ground staring at my tail. _Oh my gods, _I thought _what am I going to do?_ Then I got an idea. Started to reach for my towel and I reached it I pulled on it, it fell on the ground. _Yes!_ I pulled the towel towards me and it was hard, I had to pull my body forward and let me tell ya' this tail is so freaking heavy. Finally I got the towel and I started to wipe it on the tail. I know it was a weird plan, but a good idea. After a while i went a way. _Thank the gods._

I got up and thought for a second _was it because of the pool at Mako last night? _If it was that means . . . Oh gods! I rushed to brush my teath, hair, and put my clothes on in 10 minutes. Sweet, new record. Anyway I went downstairs grabbed a bannana and said by to my dad and stepmom, Lyla **(A/N Made it up, don't judge. I had to think of a random name I still have to do HW) **and ran outside with my backpack slung over my sholder.

Okay so quik word on Logan McCarthy. He's also a demigod, son of Apollo. With by the way is weird 'cause he's smart, unlike some of his siblings. He's very good science to be exact. He looks like any averege Apollo kid; blonde hair and the blue eyes.

Anyway I ran up to the school to see Logan talking to one of his friends about science or something but I interuped them with;

"Have you seen Hannah or Cassi?"

"No, and good to see you too, Owlhead." he replied. Then he gestured for his friend the 'see you around' wave.

"Are you serious?" I asked. "Are you sure you haven't seen them?"

"Yes I'm sure, Ev. If I knew I would've told you."

"Wellyour no help at all, Arrowhead." I said to him.

"Why do you even need to talk to them?" Logan asked.

"It's important." I told him. "I can't tell you."

"Oh so you can't tell one your best friends and a fellow half-blood why you need to talk to Hannah and Cassi?"

"Yeah," I said. "pretty much. See you around, Sunshine." and I ran off into the school looking franticly for Hannah and Cassi. I decided the smartest place to look would be our lockers which by the way are all by each other's. So I ran over to my locker dodging people in my way. And guess where Cassi and Hannah were.

By our lockers! Seriously!

"Where were you?" I said to them as I walked up.

"Here." answered Hannah.

"I'm tired," I complained. "can we sit down on the bench." And so we sat down on the bench that was across from aour lockers. Oh and incase your confused we have 20 minutes 'til school acutually starts. Plus there's only 30 at the most students at school right now so, there's private time.

"I have something to tell you." we said at the same time. "You go first. No you. Fine. I'm a mermaid. Wait what?"

"We have got to stop doing that." said Cassi.

"You too." said Hannah.

"Yeah." I said.

"We're fish." Cassi stated.

"How did it happen?" asked Hannah.

"Well," I said. "it could be because of the pool we found on Mako last night. Maybe when the full moon was directly over the volcano."

"Makes sense." said Cassi.

"It does." I looked at her surprised.

"It could have happen," said Cassi. "I mean really, weirder things have happened."

"Too true." Hannah said.

"Could the timing be worst?" I asked.

"I know right." said Cassi.

"Oh no," Hannah gasped. "Let me remind you about the Stoll brothers and Percy."

"Your right." I confermed.

"Instead of looking on the down side of it," said Cassi. "how about we think of the cool things about it."

"Like what?" said Hannah.

"Like we breathe underwater and swim with dolphins."

"Gay." Hannah and I said under our breathes.

"Shut up!"

"Fine," I said. "How about we go to the beach and try it out. Might be fun."

"Fine," said Hannah. "Can we at least tell someone?"

"No," said Cassi. "Might be too risky."

"Not even our parents." I told her.

"Great," Hannah said sarcasticly.

"Let's go," said Cassi. "We can help you study, Han."

"Styx." cue the thunder.

* * *

><p><strong>The outfits for Cassi, Ever, and Hannah are at the bottom of my profile. Tell me if you liked it. Again, if you can guess there powers of freezing, heating and controlling water gets a vitural cookie! (::) and I upgraded it you also get a waffle (#) LOL. BTW you can't get it if you are anonymous sorry I have to PM it to the winners.<strong>

**Please reveiw.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: You know the drill I own nothing exept Ever, Hannah, Cassi, Logan, and anyone eles I throw in there. XD Sorry i haven't been updating I've had school crap and writer's block. Plus 9 week assesments. :( But on the bright side I finish them today. And some other news, my birthday was on the 10th, I have a feild trip the 23rd, Huger Games comes out the 23rd, and I have a dance the 16th. XD**

**Enjoy the story! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Hannah's POV<strong>

So fifth period was a bust.

So let me start from the beginning. Fifth period is science and we were paired up someone. I got Ryan Bennett who by the way so cute with his dirty brown hair, hazel eyes, and...ahhh. Whoa, off the subject, anyway, I could of been with Ever or Cassi but nooo, Ever was with Andrew Miller and Cassi was with Logan. Anyway, We had to make a chemical reaction with the items on our table and this kind of happened.

"So which do you want put put in next?" I asked Ryan.

"Um, how about just the water to see what happens." he said.

"Kay." I said. I reached over to grab it but hit it and it spilled all over the table, getting my arm wet. "Oh no, oh no, oh no." I mummbled as I got up from the table.

"Hannah," Mrs. Marshall called. "where do you think you're going?"

I didn't answer. I just ran out the door to the girl's bathroom. When i stepped into the bathroom I felt my legs change into a huge orange tail. I started to wobble back and forth until I fell on my stomache.

"Ow." I muttered. I heard footsteps coming to the door so, naturally, I freaked. "No no no no no, don't come in!"

"Han, it's us." and the door opened to show Cassi and Ever coming in. "Great." said Cassi. "Just great."

"Sorry." I said.

"How are we going to get you dry?" Ever asked as they crouched down next to me.

"How am I suppose to know?"

"Get some paper towels." said Cassi.

"Fine." Even grummbled.

"It might be hard to dry me." I said. "The ground is wet." I pointed to the wet ground.

"We'll do it anyway." said Cassi.

I groaned and layed on my stomache, streched my arms out and had my palm facing the wet ground. All of a sudden it froze. Ever came walking back and almost slipped on the ice.

"Whoa!" she cried as almost fell on the ground. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know."

"Let's just gat you dry and question about it later." said Cassi. It took about 10 minutes with paper towels to get me dry but we did it. When we were about to leave the bathroom Cassi stopped us. "Hannah, why do you have blue streaks?"

"What?" I cried as I ran to the mirror. And sure enough clear in my blonde hair there are light blue streaks.

"I guess it's 'cause of that power you have." said Ever.

"Yeah." I mummble.

"Come on we have to get back to class." said Cassi, dragging me by the arm.

Time Skip

Well after we tested my power at the beach for a while I wanted to know what powers Cassi and Ever have. So, we went to my house and thank the gods my little brother Eli wasn't home yet from soccer practice yet.

"So," I said once we got to my bed room. "how about you do some weird hand trick and find your power."

"It's not that simple, Hannah. " said Ever.

"Oh, yeah," I said as a thrust out my hand at my flower vase and freze the water inside. "but it is for me."

"Well," said Cassi, "let's just try." She thrust out her hand like a baseball mitt and the water in the vase broke and started to rise up like column. "Whoa."

"Cool, very cool." I muttered.

"I know right." Cassi said. She let the column back down into the vase carefully.

"Okay, okay," said Ever. "I admit that was pretty cool. Now my turn." She also thrust out her hand into a baseball mitt too but instead of the water turning into a column of water it started to boil. Ever got an idea and she slowly turning into a fist and smoke coming from the water. "Cool." she said a she took her hand away.

"Um guys." I said.

"Yeah?" said Cassi.

"Your hair." They looked at each other and ran to my bathroom.

"I have red steaks." said Ever coming out of the bathroom. And sure enough in her black hair is red steaks.

"And I have green." said Cassi still looking in the mirror. And, of course, she had green streaks in her brown hair.

"It's not that bad." I tried to comfort them.

"Fine," said Ever. "but we're going to Mako to find out how this happened."

"Okay." said Cassi. But we might need help with finding out."

"No," said Ever. "we're not dragging a mortal into this."

"No we're not," I said. "we're getting a demigod."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's kinda short I'm tring to not get caught using the computer. So only <span>double-oh-nothing<span> gets the waffle and cookie which I already gave her after I told her that her other guesses were wrong and just for reviewing anonymous  the anonymous reviewer gets a cookie (::).**

**Please review and please no flames, I don't like them.X(**

**Look for the next chapter soon. IDK when. XP**


End file.
